Operation Rain
by aquabluetphoon
Summary: This is about a woman who has to train a new group of people in order to dettroy a certain evil. along the way she finds herself opening up again and sees how her new squad effects her


Operation Rain

Brittany Livasy

1/28/2011

Prologue: Nightmare

_The field was wet with the downpour of rain; there are dark puddles of rain water mixed with something else, something dark and murky that is a deep shade of red and brown. The breeze let an iron scent scatter through the air._

Guh… _a blood filled cough fills the air._

"_Bryson!" a voice screams in this dreary scene._

"_Bryson!" the voice cries out more earnestly._

_The name echoes continuously throughout this empty field. Nothing responds, nothing is alive; nothing is there in this dark place._

Chapter 1: Rising in the Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My eyes fluttered open to the dark silent room surrounding me. I looked at the night stand beside me 4:30 a.m. reflecting its blue light, revealing faint silhouettes in front of it. I sat up and shift my feet to the floor, as soon as my feet touch the icy field the light automatically turned on. I stood slowly letting the cold floor wash over me leaving its cool surface to awaken my senses.

"Good morning Tsunami," a female voice said.

I turned my attention to a young child. She had pale skin stretched about a thin frame; her light blue hair fell down her shoulders giving her the look of an albino minus the red eyes; in fact her eyes were like grey clouds on the way to become a series of storms.

" Styx ," I grinned looking at the child.

Styx smiled, her grin lit up her face.

"Yes Tsunami?" her soft voice sounded like wind chimes.

"Get me the daily report, the general agenda, and prepare the simulator," I said walking towards the bathing area.

"The date is May 1, 2015 on this rather dull Monday morning. On today's agenda you have a meeting with High Commander Kurack at 7:00 a.m.; a new team of rookies are being transported here around 6:30 a.m. I already have portfolios with all their information. Your task is to train them and make them into a successful squadron; this is a direct order from High Commander Kurack. On other important matters agents Alpha and Omega request permission to be assigned to you…." Styx stopped waiting for my response.

"Give them the spot. And…" I stopped for an instant.

"Wait did you say a squadron?" I asked finally hearing what Styx had said.

"Yes…" Styx replied nodding her head.

I stepped into the shower letting the steam take my thoughts away.

_Another team? I can't. Not after last time. I don't think that I could possibly do it again._ My thoughts were racing.

About an hour later, I stepped out of the bathing facility dressed in my black attire which consisted of black pants that did not hug my figure too tightly, a black tank top, and upon my hands were black open finger gloves. Styx appeared next to me the look of worry lit up her grey eyes.

"Tsunami?" she asked her voice quiet and hushed.

"Yeah?" I responded preparing mentally for the question I knew was coming.

"Are you ready for another team?" her voice was filled with concern.

"Well it is an assignment," I said pulling out a blue porcelain mask, sarcasm entering my voice slightly.

"I know it's just…" Styx said flushing slightly.

I held up my hand, "look it'll be fine. I just won't get attached to these rookies." I put on a reassuring smile to comfort her.

"If you're sure," Styx said turning away.

"You know for a military programmed droid you seem to have grown attached to me. Are you becoming more human?" I tease watching for her response from the corner of my eyes.

"Maybe," she said a small grin playing upon her lips.

I grinned to myself then swirled my black cloak upon my shoulders raising the hood and placing my blue mask on my face.

"Anyhow, I'm going to the simulator," I said waving my hand in the air as I walked away.

"Don't get yourself killed," Styx called after me sternly.

I smile behind my mask allowing the door to close behind me.

Chapter 2: Simulator Defeat

My cloak whirled around my feet as I walked down the empty quarters. I reached the end of the hallway; next I took a left up the stairs; at the top of those stairs was another corridor, I strolled down the corridor to reach the metal door at the end. Ahead of me an electronic voice greets me.

"Identification please," it said smoothly.

"Agent Tsunami of the West Sector, Unit Scythe requesting access to simulation program 3370753," I spoke calmly and collectively.

"Permission granted. Welcome, Tsunami," as the voice said that the door was already whirring opened.

I walk into the room cautiously; behind me the door sealed shut with a hiss. Before me, the holographic scenery was beginning to take form. It is a dense jungle with heavy clouds over head, thunder rolling; I could smell the rain in the air, hoping that the clouds would not wreak havoc on me. I pull out a slender knife, then seeing an unearthed root; I stuck the blade deep in its flesh. I kneeled to the ground pressing my ear against the hilt, barely breathing. My eyes closed and listened. I could sense the area of the jungle. Miles away I could hear a twig snap in two. I opened my eyes and sheathed the knife.

My feet twisted this way and that not needing me to guide them. I stopped at a clearing inhaling the dense jungle air. Suddenly I jerked away, spinning around, pulling out my arm length sword quickly deflecting another sword before it struck my shoulder. My opponent is a tanned man with fierce black eyes; shoulder length hair the color of a black horse's mane; a horrible scar ripped against his throat, and a vein in his temple was pulsating.

His lips curled up into a smile that revealed sharp jagged teeth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little water." he sneered, his voice sounding like a lion's deep growl.

His black eyes stared into mine, sending a wave of hatred through my bones.

_Murderer_ I want to screech.

"Allendrix," I spit venomously through my teeth.

"Oh! You are still pissed with me? Do you want to know how that person… Billy… Bart… Brandon … _Bryson,_" he stopped and licked his lips his eyes glistening with glee.

I jerked when I heard Bryson's name.

"Do you want to know what his last words were? I will tell you. He said you killed him…that you were responsible for what happened to him! You are to blame." He crackled when he saw my grimace.

He used his hilt to strike at my stomach.

_Guh. _I jump back tasting blood in my mouth. I see Allendrix coming towards me his sword swinging wildly. I deflect blow after blow. Our blades hissed and ringed when they met. I could see his movements clearly but when we fought I had the distinct feeling he was holding back.

"Why are you holding back Allendrix?" I gasped backing away trying to catch my breath.

His smile widened, "why, are you realizing how out matched you really are?"

I gritted my teeth letting out a small hiss, "you are not superior to me!"

Allendrix flicked his wrist lazily, "you are so childish little water. Do me a favor and die so you can save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me."

That hit a nerve… anger welled inside of me; quick flashes of buried memories reeled in my mind. Suddenly I felt a cold metallic blade under my chin. I stepped back then fell from an unearthed root. I looked up at Allendrix; he had stopped his advance eyes in disgust.

"Get up!" he screeched in a terrible voice.

Looking at him, I let out a sigh of disappointment, "simulation end."

Allendrix's eyes close half way as he started to fade away.

Before he left he looked at me and let out a smirk, "you can't run from me forever little water," and with that he vanished.

I let out an irritated sigh. _I lost. Now that proves he is stronger than me. _I think angrily laying on my back. I close my eyes and lie still counting my blows that I had managed to land on Allendrix.

_Not enough!_ I think unable to mask my disappointment. I take off my mask and lay it beside me.

_This wouldn't have happened if I could just focus more. _I thought bitterly.

Behind me I could hear the hissing of the metal doors sliding opened. I turn my head and see two girls standing there lines of worry creasing their brows. The girls were identical twins with long auburn hair that fell past their shoulders; deep sea green eyes that reflected the light with a sense of mystery. They were both standing at five feet nine inches, their bodies slim and trimmed to perfection; their skin was complimented by their pale colored skin that had a hidden glow that was popular among those of Irish decent.

"Well, Alpha and Omega, what can I do for you two?" I asked smiling slightly.

The two girls turned to each other then to me. The twin on the right grinned.

"Well, you see Alpha and I were curious on whether or not you had considered us joining your ranks?" Omega smiled curiosity in her green eyes.

I laughed out loud, "you know you two are the only ones I would consider joining me… but I require one thing… you two have to be my lieutenants."

Alpha and Omega's faces broke into wide grins.

"Hell yeah," they said happily their eyes dancing with joy.

I continued to laugh then we all fell silent a sudden dreadful feeling fell on the air.

"Tsunami… if you don't mind me asking are you ready for another team…" Alpha began to say.

"We mean after the massacre you were put through many years ago." Omega finished her sister's sentence.

I looked at them and saw their sincerity, their worry, and their fear.

"You know what…" I began my eyes in their shared face.

"I am ready to train a new team. Don't worry about me if anything I will train them harder then I had before." I tried to sound confident yet beneath the surface I felt uncertain and feared the encounter with these strangers.

Alpha and Omega looked at each other looks of apprehension on their faces. I shake my head at them.

"Look I'll be fine…" I say putting on a fake smile.

They shrug and smiled. "Oh by the way the rookies are here."

"What?" I cried looking at my wrist watch; 6:40 a.m. shined silver leering at me.

"Oh crap! How did that happen?" I yelled running to the doors.

I couldn't believe that time had passed by so quickly.

"Wait! Tsunami! Your mask," Alpha and Omega cried after me.

But I was already down the corridor and into the elevator. I push the first floor button and the door slid shut.

Chapter 3: Rookies

The silence was weird I mean I was anxious and I was trying to collect myself so that I could be an effective captain. Time seem to go by slowly as the shaft descended towards the bottom floor. _Tick! Tick! Tick! _My wrist watch ticked as the feeling of unease got to me.

_I wonder how these new requites would differ from the ones I trained all that time ago._ I thought forcing that uneasy feeling down so that I appeared calmed. After the thought I suddenly remembered the young ten I trained.

_No Tsu, you can't remember them not Sicily , Italy , Arabic…NO I won't! They died that day so there is no use to torture yourself. Not again. _The door to the elevator slid opened as the shaft lightly touched down. I walked out of the shaft my head high and thoughts of the others vanished. Down the dim corridor was a wide area, this area was known as the hanger or the loading bay. Inside this bay was a small mass of people. Now these people were divided into three sectors, each sector consisted of seven people. I looked to the sector on the far left, the rookies held at a defensive stance like statues with grim faces, their eyes wary under my intent gaze.

A deep voice called out from the rookies' position, "attention!"

I eyes flashed upon the face. The face belonged to a man with shady green eyes the same shade of color of a dew covered pine tree. His face was lined with a firm jaw that revealed no sign of a smile. Even with an angelic face this man was complete without a well- muscled body the color of golden bamboo shoots in the hot summer day. Looking at him made my breathing stop.

"Bryson," I asked my shocked voice sounding like a low whisper.

The rooky eyed me with apprehension, "excuse me?"

His voice was like a deep bass that seemed to seep through my core.

"Never mind, you just remind me of someone I knew," I said quietly lowering my eyes in embarrassment.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ I mentally scream. There was no way he was Bryson, absolutely not.

"Fall in!" I yelled my voice breaking slightly.

The seven rookies' eyes grew in surprise as the fell in.

"You maggots are my new toys so do me a favor and don't break," I mentally cringed at my sudden harshness.

"Now… sound off!" my voice reminded me of the drill instructor I had fifteen years ago.

They stood at attention their faces becoming hard stones, their eyes a blazed with dislike.

"Ashley Marie Veracruz ma'am!" a small Latino woman cried out.

Veracruz had long reddish brown hair that has tied tightly back in a bun, by the size I guessed her hair fell to the middle of her spine. Her eyes were the color of wet earth which was then complimented with her sandy skin color stretched nicely over her body frame. As if she had rallied the other rookies they all began to cry their names out in fierce pride.

"Jonathan Smith!" a tall Caucasian man yelled, his voice a deep boom like thunder rolling mile away. His skin a rich hew of brown, hair the darkest of blonde possible.

"Elena Liang," a small Korean woman yelled her own voice slightly higher than a bell. She was a tiny woman, no more that four feet nine inches, hey light creamy skin held her frame firmly, her black hair too was tied back.

"Sean Garlinske," a heavily Russian accented man said in a low mumble. Sean was a man of brawns, his face though clean shaven was obscured by wiry untamed black hair… giving his dark eyes an evil light.

"Caleigha Marshall," a tall French woman said her voice was light like the howling wind. She had platinum blonde hair tied also in a bun but she wore a French military issued hat.

"Abarime Yuskitoshi," a tall Japanese man said, his voice a deep tenor. I noticed that Liang eyed him with great reverence, like a lover even.

_Hmmm…seems like those two are an item…great now I have to separate them on missions…that's problematic._ I thought vaguely somewhat disturbed.

"And I am Andrew Callaway," said the man I had mistook for Bryson. They all stared at me expectantly.

"Right my name isn't important, but you will refer to me as either Captain or Tsunami!" my usual quiet voice boomed with superiority.

I watched then with growing agitation; _they are too trained. _I thought uneasily, _like robots._

"Now I will only say this once. Tonight you will be in the barrack, which means we will not begin training until oh six-hundred tomorrow, so make yourselves comfortable. The mess hall stops serving at nineteen- hundred hour. After you dine I expect you to get well acquainted with each other because you will work as a team! Nothing short of! Now lets go." I said making my way out of the loading bay.

I turned expectantly as the rookies exchanged nervous looks. Silently Callaway began to follow me leading the others after him. They shuffled down the corridor as I lead them to their barracks. Stopping in front of their door I turn to face them.

"Now, I don't care who trained you before me… but it will be safely assumed I will not do easy on you." I stare at them hard in the face.

Clearing my throat and opening the barrack door I called out "dismissed!"

Closing the door behind them I let out an exasperated sigh, turning to walk to my own quarters I heard a collective sigh of relief from the rookies' barracks. Turning sharply I found my room and silently entered.

"Oh Tsunami," Styx said a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're back. How are they?" she asked not bothering to hide her excitement.

"Fine, Kurack sure knows how to pick them," I say rubbing my temple.

"That is never a good sign," Styx commented as she watched me intently.

" Styx … I want their portfolios pronto… no holding back," my tone was harsher than I had anticipated.

Styx seeming to understand my agitation fumbled with a single holographic clipboard.


End file.
